While The World Let Go
by Till-I-Met-U
Summary: You saw yourself again standing near the water, you can feel the cold breeze from the ocean, and you can hear the evening birds sing around you, you can see the leaves of the coconuts dancing with the wind. Then you feel her before you see her. One-shot. AU. Paige and Emily. PAILY.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Hey guys! Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

This will probably be my last one-shot for 2015, but hopefully not my last story. I've been very busy with school and being a varsity player that I can't seem to find time to write anymore, so it'll be probably be a long time before I'll write another one, but don't worry guys, I'll try my very best to give you more stories.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

This story is confusing so I hope you don't get lost. Sorry. The italic ones are the flashback.

* * *

While The World Let Go

You stand at the middle of the beach and took a really deep breath; you feel the familiar burning of the sun on your skin, the humidity of the air, the gritty feel of the whitest sand you've ever seen under your feet, even the taste of the salt in the air felt really familiar.

You looked at all the people around you, the crowd id different yet still feel the same. The clubs, bars and small restaurants beside the beach are still the same one you can remember from before, only older, their paints already fading.

You pushed your bare feet further more into the sand, the atmosphere is lively, and the noises are loud and happy.

There's something about the place that both gave you good and bad memories, but only good memories keep flooding back on you while you stand there.

The memories overwhelmed you; you feel a familiar sting on your face and on your shoulder, later you just know you're gonna get really bad sunburn. The sun is extremely hot today, but it only makes the water on the sea shine more, making it magical. Then you took another deep breath and slowly walk towards the water, away from all the noises and the people.

Then you close your eyes when your toes reach the water.

* * *

" _Hey!" You looked to your left and saw a girl beside you waving her hands._

" _Are you meditating?" she has asked you._

" _Am I interrupting?" she furrowed her brow, and you can't help but smile at her cuteness._

" _No", you told her._

" _So what are you doing?" she asked you again._

 _And you can't help but smile sweetly at her. "I don't know, meditating I guess?", and you both laugh._

" _I'm Emily", she told you as she offered her hand._

" _Paige, I'm Paige", you took her hand and shake it. Then a cold breeze suddenly pushed past the both of you and you can't help but close your eyes again, embracing the sudden changed of the temperature._

" _Paige", she called out to you again._

 _You hummed in response and open your eyes and looked at her again, she's breath taking you thought._

" _You really are meditating, sorry if I keep on interrupting, I should probably go", she told you._

" _Emily", you softly says._

" _Please….stay", you insist._

 _The sun, that's just high above the sky just moments ago is somewhat setting now._

 _Then you saw her shifting closer to you._

" _Sunsets here is the absolute best", she proudly told you._

" _Yeah?" you managed to say to her, while still looking at the setting sun in the horizon._

" _It's beautiful," she softly says while also looking at the setting sun and you looked at her, she's smiling softly, her eyes shining bright, the wind blowing her hair._

" _Yeah, It's beautiful", you said, while still looking at her, the setting sun forgotten by now._

 _You now both sat at the sand side by side, both of your toes still touching the water when it comes back to the shore, shoulders casually touching._

" _So what brought you here?" she asked you._

" _Escape." You informed her and leave it like that._

" _You?"_

" _Family, my mom is born here, and I'm just visiting my grandma and some relatives", she told you._

 _A comforting silence settled between the both of you, the sun is already set by now, and the stars are starting to appear the same as the goose bumps appearing on both of your skin._

 _You saw her shiver beside you, so you shifted closer to her, daring to touch her, you put your arm around her shoulder, as she leaned her body to yours._

" _Thanks", she told you, then she lifted her head from your shoulder and kissed your lips, you shiver both from the cold and the warmth of her lips, then she opens her eyes and looked at you._

" _Too soon?", she asked you, searching your eyes for any sign of regret._

" _Too late", you told her and kiss her again under the light of the million stars, you don't feel the cold anymore, rather you feel her warmth radiating towards you._

* * *

You tried to feel her warmth, but instead you still feel the burning of the sun on you, then the emptiness consume you again, you looked down at the sand, your feet already mould themselves to the sand, and feel the coolness of the Earth, and you smile, you remember all of the times you both done this thing all over the years now.

* * *

 _You saw yourself again standing near the water, you can feel the cold breeze from the ocean, and you can hear the evening birds sing around you, you can see the leaves of the coconuts dancing with the wind._

 _Then you feel her before you see her._

 _You saw her pushed her feet under the sand just like yours. Then you hold out your hand for her to take, then you blushed when she took it and kissed it. You both stand there at the sand near where the water touches the shore; you are both smiling while watching the sun set into the sea again._

" _I love you", you can't help but told her, and then you saw her face broke into a big grin, both of her dimples showing._

" _I love you too" then she kissed you and hugged you so eagerly that you both fell on the sand, and continue kissing you there, the setting sun all forgotten by now._

* * *

You opened your eyes when you feel the cold breeze on your neck, for how long you have been standing there you don't know, you embraced the sudden coldness, and almost cry at its familiarness, you suddenly sat down at the sand feeling the burning on your legs, you fist the sand beside you, biting your lip, fighting yourself not to cry, the sun is still up there on the sky but you saw the clouds around it turning orange now, you looked again at the never ending sea, and closed your eyes again letting a tear drop this time. You looked at the silver band on your left fourth finger and feel it and twist it around.

* * *

" _Paige", she silently called beside you, while both of you are sat on the sand, watching the sun set again in this cold Christmas eve for four years now. You and Emily promised each other to go back to this place as long as you're together._

 _This time a blanket is draped around both of your shoulders, ready for the cold breeze from the sea._

 _You looked at her lovingly and waited for her to say something. You saw her struggling for words so you hold her hands and kissed her lightly on the lips._

" _What is it baby?" you asked her patiently, tightening your grip on her hands then looking at her eyes._

 _She then loses her hold on your hands and slowly opened your hands and kisses your palm, then the anchor tattoo on your wrist, then she moved slightly to kissed your shoulders, then she kissed your forehead, then your nose, and then she suddenly stops before she kisses your lips, both of your eyes are still closed while she's holding your face, both of your foreheads touching each other._

" _Marry me?" she softly whispers in your mouth._

* * *

"Of course", you whisper softly at the wind while its coldness envelops your body. The sun is setting now in the sea, the most beautiful you've ever seen in a while. The wind blows again sending goose bumps on your skin; you embraced yourself more, willing for the coldness to leave you.

You choke back a single sob again, your hand rises to your mouth as you try to hold back another one, but you found yourself crying uncontrollably, willing for all the sadness and emptiness you feel leave you like the tears that leaves your eyes.

Then after a while you finally stopped crying and you wipe your tears strained eyes, then you took a deep breath and finally smile, the cold breeze, the setting sun, the sand under your feet, the cold water touching your toes, they all felt familiar.

The familiarness this place gives you makes you sad and happy at the same time.

Because you feel her before you see her.

You feel her draping a blanket on your shoulder.

Then you feel that familiar warmth again.

She sat beside you and you draped the blanket on both of your shoulders

Then, you hold her hand and shifted closer to her.

"Why are you here baby?" you asked her, and you put your arm on her shoulders and hugs her tighter.

Then she looked up at you and furrowed her brows. She suddenly stand up, and holds your face with her little fingers, inspecting your face, she looks at you concernly.

"Did you cry again Mommy?" she innocently asked you, her big brown eyes searching yours.

You can't help but cracked a small smile when you saw her concerned face, then she moves and hugs you tightly, and you can't help but hug her back just as tight. Your friends told you that she thinks so maturely for a five year old, and you always told them that she just got an old soul like her mama,

Then you hold her at arm's length and looked at her face, her brown eyes, her olive skin, her smile, her raven hair, her dimples all reminds you of Emily.

"Sit with Mommy until the stars appear?" you asked her.

She nods her head, and sat at your lap while you wrapped her securely on your arms.

You silently both looked at the setting sun until the millions of stars finally appear before the both of your eyes and the familiar cold breeze envelop the both of you, so you embraced your daughter tighter sharing your warmth to her small body.

"Is Mama one of the stars?" she suddenly asked you while she points her finger at the brightest shining star.

You think real hard before you answer.

"No" you told her and she suddenly shifted at her position in your lap and looked at you, brows furrowed again just like what Emily always did.

"But Aunt Hanna, told me she is" she insists and pout her lips and put her arms on her sides, just like a little diva and looked at you, disappointment evident on her cute little face.

"She's not on the stars, because that's too far away for her from us", you explained to her and kissed her little nose.

"So where is she?" she looked so sad that you almost regret what you have said.

"Listen", you smile while looking at her.

"She's in our mind," you pointed at her head.

"She's in our hearts", you pointed at her chest.

"She's where, where we are, guarding us, looking on us", and you hold her tighter at that.

She seems to finally accept your answer and settles again on your lap, and leaned her head on your chest.

"I love you, Mommy" she told you with her sleepy voice.

"I love you, Mama", and you almost cry at that.

"We love you too Baby" you whispers softly to her, caressing her hair while humming her favourite Christmas song.

Then the wind blows, but you don't feel the cold breeze anymore, instead you felt a familiar warmth envelops the both of you, and goose bumps raise on your body, and you can't help but shiver.

Emily is there with the both of you and you can feel it.

Then you smile knowingly.

"We know Em, and we love you too".

The End

* * *

A/N2: I hope I don't dampen your Christmas spirits.

Title of the story comes from the song "While the World Let Go" of A Rocket to the Moon.

So this is it guys, thank you for the support and the kind words and everything.

 **I'm so proud to be a part of the Paily Fandom.**

 **Never been more proud to be a part of the Paily fandom.**

We are not just a bunch of fans with a mutual love for Paige and Emily but we became a family.

Thank you so much guys and I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

And we will never give up! God Bless us all.

Paily Today, Paily Tomorrow, Paily Forever!


End file.
